


Heart

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knows that there are some things Dean can never give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Dean’s heart belonged to Cas. Fully and completely and forever. Except that that wasn’t true at all. Cas staked a bitter sweet claim on Dean’s heart, because there were parts that would never be Cas’s, things Cas would never quite grasp because for Cas, Dean was the only one, there was no part of him that wasn’t Dean’s.

There was the part of Dean was Sam’s. The part which had filed away every death and near-death, every pained expression, every scar, every drop of blood that had fallen from Sam’s broken body. The small tiny part, everyday dwindling in the face of Sam’s new found happiness, but still ever present, the part that knew that he’d failed his brother. The part that knew that even though they’d (mostly) left the monsters behind, there were still things to protect Sammy from. 

There was the part of Dean that John Winchester had taken with him to his grave. Secretly, resentfully, and abashedly, Cas hoped John was being forced to wallow in the innocence he’d made such an ordeal of stomping out of his eldest son. 

And one last part of Dean, this one was one Cas thought he most nearly understood completely. The part of Dean that belonged to the fallen. Fallen in battle. Fallen, purely from ignorance, innocence, misfortune. That was the place where Mary and Ellen and Bobby and Jo and Rufus and countless nameless others whose faces had blurred together over the years resided. All the ones he didn’t, couldn’t save. All the ones he wouldn’t save because for once he’d put himself above saving the world. Dean was far first priority for himself, it was a trait he’d never master actually, but the list of people’s whose needs came before his was shorter and didn’t include everyone on Earth anymore. Sam, and Cas of course. And eventually Mary-Ann would become number one on the list, 

So, Cas knew well what would never belong to him, but he also knew well that Dean was devoted, and that he would be that much more so for all that he couldn’t give Cas of himself.


End file.
